


Innocent

by alafaye



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It came to just one thing: Merlin was Arthur's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



> Written for kitty_fic who prompted "cuddling for shared body heat".

Merlin knocked carefully, trying to not spill the extra blankets in his hands. Arthur's barked 'enter', however, couldn't be missed. Merlin opened the door only wide enough for him to slip into the room and quickly shut it. "Here we are, the last blankets in the castle."

Arthur frowned as he turned away from the window where the worst storm in years was bearing down on Camelot. "Get them out of here! Give it to--I don't know. One of the kitchen maids."

Merlin shrugged and put them down on the bed. "I knew you'd say that, but no one wanted them. Said it was better that you have them."

Arthur was quiet as Merlin opened the blankets and spread them out on the bed. He turned to the fireplace which was giving off a pitiful amount of heat against the harsh chill the storm had brought. He was already shivering, thinking of his rooms atop one of the towers (safer for everyone when Merlin was trying out a new spell). 

"You should stay here," Arthur said suddenly, as if he had been reading Merlin's thoughts.

Merlin raised his eyebrows as he stood. "Sir?"

Arthur rolled his eyebrows at the title. The years of formality between them in their private rooms were far behind them. (Although admittedly Merlin was still confused about why he was still being given orders as if he was still a servant.) "It's warmer here, for one, and second, we can share the bed. For warmth." He cleared his throat.

Merlin's muscles tensed. "For warmth?"

Arthur's cheek reddened in a blush. Memories flew between them--years of similar situations that had turned into something not-so-innocent. Merlin had thought those years of subterfuge were done. Arthur was no longer shy about inviting Merlin to his bed so why this?

"Honestly," Arthur clarified. "Just...I'd hate to think of you going to that tower and freezing tonight when you could be here instead."

Silence stretched between them as Merlin considered it. Arthur shook his head and pulled Merlin away from the fire to the bed. He started undressing, clearly not giving Merlin a choice anymore. Merlin sighed and gave up. It would be a better choice than going to bed alone. 

The candles were snuffed and blankets pulled up to their chins. Arthur pulled Merlin closer--Merlin had tried to keep a foot of distance between them, unsure and confused. "This is different," Merlin whispered.

Arthur sighed. "Go to bed, Merlin."

He couldn't. Not like this. They had shared a bed innocently only once, in the first year that Merlin had been serving Arthur. Never since they'd become physically intimate. He couldn't stop overthinking.

"It means nothing," Arthur huffed.

Actually, it did. Arthur did care, Merlin knew that. This, though, was an intimacy that Merlin had never had with anyone and Arthur had only shared with Gwen. "Means you care. A lot. You could have just sent a maid to me--I know you've done it often enough for the knights."

Arthur's arm tightened around Merlin's waist. He cleared his throat. "I like knowing I'm the only one you've shared a bed with."

Merlin half smiled. "Even innocently like this?"

Arthur's answer was slow coming. "You're mine, Merlin," he whispered quietly. "Understand? Mine to take care of and mine to share a bed with, for sex or warmth."

Well. Merlin wrapped his arm around Arthur and let out a deep breath. "Good night, Arthur."

"Shut up and go to sleep, Merlin," Arthur mumbled.


End file.
